


Fantasist

by fairytaletears



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaletears/pseuds/fairytaletears
Summary: Frank Iero never knew how scary dreams could be. And he never knew how scary love could be.





	1. Thank You For The Venom

Fog surrounded me. The sky was an ashy grey from the smog, and the air in my lungs was surprisingly cold for the middle of September. I looked around, confused as to where I was, but my knee knocked against something hard in the process.

Underneath me was a tombstone.

Engraved in the rock were the words 'Rest In Peace." The name was hidden by the mist, so I knelt down, not caring if my already ruined jeans got dirty.

I barely got to read the first letter before I felt a piercing gaze on my back. I stopped reading and looked among the trees, trying to find the source of this strange sensation.

A guy was above me, his hazel eyes locked on mine. I stood up automatically, preparing to throw a punch. As our eyes met, he began to sing a single high pitched note. I put my fists down and listened to what he was singing. His voice made me feel completely at ease, even though I was in an unfamiliar cemetery.

I didn't know what to say to him or why I was so in awe of his very presence. Thick black locks fell to his shoulders, and a pair of skinny jeans hugged his slim legs.

For a moment the wind whistling was the only sound. I couldn't take it and asked "Who are you?"

His face remained emotionless. My heart fell as I realized he might not speak.

"Why do you need to know?" 

"Because I... you..... but..." Frank Iero never got twisted over a guy. Ever. Yet here I was, ready to act on my urges to kiss some random pretty boy. Some random pretty boy that I didn't even know! Instead of the words "Because I'm carrying a gun and I will shoot you, no matter how hot I think you are" random gibberish came out. 

He smirked, obviously loving that I was so uncomfortable. "Will you defeat them/Your demons, and all the non-believers/The plans that they have made..." 

His angelic singing voice echoed in my head, until it turned into a screech. His face contorted, and his attractive features morphed into a hellish mask.The cemetery started to spin, the dull colors strips of green and grey around me.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Pain blossomed behind my eyes, but the mysterious man remained stoic. Although his face was human again, his expression was dastardly. He softly laughed and waved a delicate hand in the air, beckoning to some mysterious force. 

And the pain was gone. The cemetery was vivid and real and I could feel the tombstone I was leaning my palms on again.

"I'm G. And you are?"

"Frank." I managed to whisper.

He smiled when I said that, and repeated my name like it was something special, instead of common. Then his whole body slowly turned transparent before my eyes, vanishing into the air.

"No! Don't leave!" I cried. I wanted him to stay so badly, in that moment I would have done anything. 

"Do you hear my call now?"  
_________  
The beeping of my alarm clock roused me from my sleep. Groaning angrily, I hit the off button and got out of bed. My face was wet, and with horror I realized I was crying in my sleep. 

I pulled on my striped shirt and torn black jeans, trying not to think about G. I had a reputation to maintain, and I couldn't be seen crying like a child over someone I would never see again. I felt silly for thinking it, but I felt like we had a connection , even though it was the first time I had ever seen him.

With a small sigh, I put on my black vest and my fingerless gloves. Before I went downstairs, I glanced at the mirror above my dresser. Even though I was known for being scary, my fashion sense wasn't something I was willing to compromise. A buzz from my phone told me I had a new text message.

RAY: Frank, I would really like to make it to school today. Me and the guys are outside your house.

Shit. I slid on my Converse and ran downstairs, where I was met with a glowering Italian mother.

"Frankie! You're late, again. And I even made you breakfast. " She held a plate of food out to me as proof. 

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "Alright, Ma, I'm sorry."

"Don't be late tomorrow. Or else."

I skated out of the house, calling behind me "Bye!" If I listened, I could probably hear her scream something about me not being allowed to do that hoodlum stuff in the house.

My right hand man, Ray, skated alongside me, nodding his head as a greeting over the heavy bass playing through his headphones.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, but the brunette just shrugged his shoulders.

Eventually the imposing building of Mark A. Hoppus High School welcomed us.

"We're later than usual, huh?" I laughed. The hallway was completely empty, and usually there were at least a few delinquents running to their classes.

Ray sighed, his afro moving upon his head gently. "It's almost 8:30. We're extremely late."

I took out my Bio notebook. It was the only notebook I had, but it was more of an art journal.Ray and I wandered the cavernous school for a few minutes, whispering as quietly as we could. Finally we reached the Bio Lab, and as we pushed open the door, the heavy scent of formaldehyde greeted us.

"Sup." I slid into my seat next to Bob.

"Where were ya man?" He ran a hand through his blond hair, blue eyes half closed.

"I-"

The teacher sternly glared at me. "Stop talking, everyone!" I decided to listen, because he had given me a pass, after all. Technically I could have been given detention, but Mr. DeLonge didn't seem like he would. He was more concerned about the aliens he ranted about during lectures.

"There's a new student here. He moved from Michigan, and I would like you all to be kind to him."

A group of kids began to laugh, and Bob, Ray, and I rolled our eyes knowingly.

"Hmm.. I bet this one's gonna be so naive, he'll jump into bed with you, just like the rest!" Brendon Urie smirked at his friend's joke

"Let's have a contest to see how long it takes him!" Brendon's brown eyes twinkled with mischief, knowing how easy it was for him to turn on his charm.

Ray shook his head in disapproval. "He's true scum."

One of his favorite things to do was to seduce the poor new students into having sex with them, only to mess with their heads. And none of us approved of his actions. It was one thing to be in a gang, but it was another to have five accusations of rape on your transcript.  
Mr. Hoppus looked at the door expectantly, as if it would burst open any minute. This kid was seriously late, and looking at the clock was boring me.

"He better be hot." Brendon's friend adjusted his scarf around his neck despite the stifling heat in the room.

After what seemed to be a small eternity, the door squeaked open. My eyes remained on the clock, counting down the minutes until I exited this dungeon. The class, who had previously been talking, went silent. Even Brendon's voice could no longer be heard, which was a first.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uh... I'm Gerard Way and I just moved from Michigan." His voice sounded familiar, and I tried to remember where I'd heard it before. I began to draw weapons in my notebook, my interest piqued by the swords and shanks decorating the margins of paper.

After a minute of dead silence, Mr. DeLonge spoke. "Thank you, Gerard. Now I'm sorry to say, but the only available seat is next to Mr. Iero. He's over there, all the way in the back."

Now I was curious. I could hear him coming down the aisle, and the squeak of the stool next to me being pulled out.

Mr. DeLonge began his usual drone, and as usual I tuned him out. What was unusual was the soft voice that whispered "Hi."  
I whipped my head around to catch a glimpse of him, and I took a sharp breath inward. It couldn't be.

He looked at me, and I could visibly see the blood drain from his face.

It was the guy from the dream.

Even though dark circles had appeared under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't washed his hair in a week, it was him.

What the hell did he do to me? He must have cast a spell or something. How could the same person who I dreamed about be right in front of me?

No. No. It wasn't possible.


	2. The Skate King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is determined not to let his feelings get in the way, but he's not too good at that.

Dreams aren’t supposed to come true. Yet here he was, the guy I had dreamed about last night, sitting next to me.

I pretended not to hear him, feigning innocence. Although it seemed like a colossal task, I resumed my drawing, all the while his gaze burning holes in my skin. I couldn’t respond to him without sounding like a lunatic in the middle of class.

I could just hear the whispered rumors now, at first spread among my fellow classmates, then going to the grades above and below me, and finally to my teachers, who would laugh at me in the faculty room over mugs of coffee. I didn’t know if I should tell the guys or not about him, and what I thought was a dream, but felt so real to me. We weren’t the kind of guys who wrote poetry and were emotional. And I couldn’t even imagine their reactions. 

I was the skate king. And goddamnit, I couldn’t lose my throne to some guy from the middle of nowhere. He was not going to make me give up everything I had worked so hard for. Before me, the skate kings were 6 feet tall and straight as an arrow, which I was not. I had to fight to get accepted. And if I dropped everything for this pasty weirdo, I would not be able to live it down.

With my decision firmly made, I kept my head lowered for the rest of the class, refusing to acknowledge the boy clothed in black next to me. The bell finally rang, and I exhaled in relief. Hordes of students pushed past each other, eager to leave, but I would never do that. I took my time strolling out the classroom, my black backpack dangling off a shoulder.

Ray and Bob were outside waiting for me, their taller figures blocking out anyone who would dare to challenge my authority. The crowd parted for us as we walked down the hallway, people running out of our path.

“So, how was your summer?” Ray inquired. Despite being one of the most feared people in school, Ray was not threatening at first glance. His jeans hung at least three inches above his scuffed sneakers, and the Smashing Pumpkins shirt he wore hung awkwardly on his frame. 

I laughed. “You asshole, you were with us all summer. You know how it was. Boring as hell.” I remembered the last few months fondly. Sitting in my basement and smoking with Bob and Ray, the former exhaling massively, watching low budget horror movies, skating at the park with them behind me, the wind in my hair. But now that was all over. 

“Hey, this is my class. I’ll catch you later.” I walked away from them and into my next class, where I slid into a seat towards the back. When the teacher announced the roll call, I was relieved that Gerard wasn’t there.

The three periods after flew by. All I can remember is Bob’s bulky figure among my shorter one and Ray’s gawky one walking to class, a clock slowly ticking, and hazel eyes that constantly watched me.

Finally it was lunch. The cafeteria was nearly full with people, and at first I thought that we might not be able to save a table, an embarrassing possibility. After a quick scan, I found Ray and Bob already sitting down, engrossed in a deep conversation.

“Jaws is a classic!” Ray declared proudly.

“Listen, man, Jaws sucks. It’s so outdated now. Even Paranormal Activity is better than that crap.” Bob pounded his palm on the table to illustrate his point.

I sat down in the slightly uncomfortable bench and opened my paper bagged lunch. Even if Mom didn’t approve of me and thought I was a total fuck up, in an Italian’s eyes, it was a crime to not feed your child properly.

The argument about horror movies continued for a good ten minutes, and normally I would have joined in with the argument that even if Jaws was outdated, it was what ultimately made the genre popular. But my mind was consumed with the thought of Gerard’s whereabouts.

I felt oddly protective of him, and I worried if the bullies at our school had seen how fragile he was. Right on cue, he stumbled in the lunchroom, no one taking a second glance. To them he was just the goth new boy, but to me he was a figure of mystery. I longed for the answers to questions that had been lurking in my mind all day. He looked around, looking a bit lost, with a small frown on those soft lips of his. Well, at least they looked soft. 

“Frank! Hey, Frank?” Bob’s voice made me turn my head. 

“Sorry, I was spacing.” I attempted to smile, but by their reactions it was more of a grimace. 

“You were staring at the new boy, Frank. Do you …. Like him?” Ray’s chocolate gaze calmed me, and so did his deep, velvety voice.

I tried to say no, but my cheeks began to take on a red tint. I couldn’t lie to my best friends. My feelings, no matter how badly I wished they weren’t there, were urging me to be with him.

“I don’t want to.” That was the most truthful explanation I could possibly give to my friends about my feelings for Gerard. They exchanged looks, and I could tell they thought it was a bad idea. To their credit it was. The skate king falling for the new guy. The new guy that may or not have supernatural powers.

I returned my attention to Gerard, still standing awkwardly by the door. He looked so alone, that my non existent heart broke for him. If I didn’t get to him, Brendon and his crew would snatch him up, looking for a new toy to play with. 

“Bob. Go tell him that he can sit with us.” Ever the obedient messenger, Bob nodded his head and stood up. I turned my head, talking to Ray about something nonsensical, and out of the corner of my eye I could just make Bob ushering him along the rows of tables to our bench.

He couldn’t know how much I felt for him. He was a dangerous creature, who had powers that I barely know the depth of. He had to be kept at a safe distance until I found out more. Or until I fell for him harder.

I turned my head to see Gerard sitting across from me. God, he was prettier in person. He was almost feminine looking in his beauty, with long, thick lashes framing his hazel eyes. The nervousness wracking his body was apparent, he was alternating between picking his cuticles and looking around the table hesitantly.

“Don’t worry, we don’t bite.” My tone of voice was cool, relaxed. If he knew the chaos in my mind, he would laugh at me. 

Gerard was across from me, next to Bob, who was eyeing the smaller boy as if he was a prisoner. His large eyes darted in confusion from us to the door, but he didn't dare make a move. 

"So. Gee. I hope you mind if I call you that, because I intend to get to know you better." I stated. I wasn't one to sugarcoat my words, or play games. I wanted to know his intentions right away. 

He smiled, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other, but said nothing. I took his silence as encouragement to continue my speech.

"You can sit here with us from now on." He needed to be watched, and my guys, no matter how weird the situation was, would remain loyal. I had to explain the situation fully to them later, but do it without sounding like I needed to be locked in a padded room. I also wanted to make sure Brendon and his friends didn't harm him in any way. Gee seemed like an easy victim, and if he wasn't with us I would have no excuse to seem possessive. And I wanted to solve the mystery before I fed him to the wolves.

Thinking about that dream made my stomach churn. Something about the quiet boy seemed off to me, but so far he hadn't caused any major pain to me yet. Despite our large height difference, his frail stature showed that he couldn't beat me in a fight if he tried his best.

"Really?" His eyes lit up, and he didn't even try to restrain the giant smile that appeared on his face. I was surprised at how happy he looked. He probably wanted to suck out my soul or some shit.

"Yes. On the one condition that you come over to my basement tonight. I'm thinking pizza, some weed. horror movies. You in?" 

"Of course!” That was certainly an unexpected reaction. So far, he was as scary as a teddy bear. Which is to say not scary at all.

“Pass me your phone.” His hands shaking slightly as he did so, he passed over his phone. I was surprised to see it was an Android, as those things went out of fashion years ago.

“You’re a hipster, huh?” I smirked at him, and he laughed. I could hear his laugh forever and never get bored of it. 

“I’m not a hipster!” Gee protested, sounding like he had something to prove. 

“That’s what they all say, I bet you’re into Britpop or something.” His face turned as red as the eyeshadow messily applied around his eyes, and he refused to meet my gaze After putting my contact name, my number, and my address, I gave him the phone back.

“100 Cemetery Drive? What a cool name.” He read my address just to make sure it was right, because he didn’t want to be late. Well, he didn’t say that out loud, but I knew he was thinking that. Even a monster couldn’t resist my charm.

“Yep, that’s the place. You can’t miss it.” He would soon see what I meant.

“Also…. UR FAVE FRNK <3 <3…. Really?” He showed me what I had written for my contact name, and I beamed with pride. It was a masterpiece if I do say so myself.

“What? I’m not your favorite person here?” I pretended to be offended, pressing my hand to my chest. If I wasn’t his favorite person here, I had failed in my mission to make him like me.

“You’re the only person I know here.” He had obviously gotten over his fear of me, proven by his sarcastic remark. I wasn’t offended by what he said, me and my friends have said worse.

“No! You know Bob and Ray….” I trailed off when I realized they had left. Their places were empty, and their backpacks were gone, indicating that they had gotten bored of our banter.

“Well, anyways, you’ll be there at 6?” I wanted him to like me so badly, but I was also afraid. He was a wild panther, so mysterious and beautiful, but there was a darkness surrounding him that wasn’t sure if I wanted to get myself involved in.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He winked at me, and my heart wanted to escape out of my chest. How had he gotten from shy nerd to flirty seductor in a matter of minutes? His spell on me was only getting stronger, and I realized at that moment that even if I didn’t want to be involved with him, I inevitably would end up doing whatever he asked of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the chapter to make it longer <3


	3. How We Get Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple hangout never happened. Instead, terror, anger, and talk about Edward Scissorhands happened.

The room in front of me was spotless, but I still wasn’t satisfied. The basement floor had been cleared of the usual empty soda and beer bottles, and anything lurking behind the couch cushions had been speedily disposed of. The TV was set to the horror movie marathon on my favorite channel as background noise- if a clown brutally murdering someone couldn’t calm my nerves, I didn’t know what else would. 

Checking the clock, I noted it was 5:50 pm. In 10 minutes Gerard Way would be in my basement, smoking with me and sitting so close to me that our arms would touch. I pressed my lips tightly together, careful not to let out my excited squeal, instead allowing a long sigh to escape. 

All day I had been trying to pinpoint exactly what I felt and why I felt those things towards Gee. I was so attracted to him, it was like he had put a spell on me. I’ve certainly been no stranger to lust over the years, and this felt different. It felt almost like I was hypnotized by him when he was in the room. Even my casual banter felt forced. I also was scared shitless of him, mainly from the dream I had. I couldn’t shake the shiver of dread I felt down my spine just thinking of the smirk he had on as he was hurting me.

And I was so curious. I wanted to know what he was, and why everything was happening. Why I was so attracted, what the dream was about. Hopefully getting closer to him would make him think I didn’t know a thing, like I wasn’t suspicious. My instincts never lied to me, in fact, they had saved me a lot of times from the police. Despite cops being thought of as donut-eating mall lurkers, in New Jersey, the law was taken seriously.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. “I’ll get it, Mom!” I yelled, and ran up the carpet covered stairs to the small front hall.

I opened the door and let Gerard in. Although he wasn’t tall, he loomed over me, and his slightly larger frame looked awkward standing in my tiny house. His dark hair was pressed in strands against his face, and raindrops still dripped down his face.

“Hey.” He finally said after a long silence. As soon as I began to speak, a flash of orange attacked Gerard.

“It’s finally so nice to meet you! My boy, Frankie, has been telling me so much about you! I’m Linda Iero, but you can call me Linda, honey.” She released Gerard from her tight embrace and stepped back, scrutinizing his ragged appearance. His black hoodie and ripped jeans did nothing to impress her.

“Thank you, Linda. I’m Gerard.” He spoke with confidence, a tone that I had never heard him use in the eight hours that I’ve known him. 

“Alright, boys. I’m going out, I left money for the pizza. Have fun!” With a kiss on my forehead that made me squirm and a solid slam of the front door, she was gone.

The wooden door was shut, and Gee let out the laughter he was holding in. He doubled over in laughter, and in between giggles, he attempted to say something. 

“Just spit it out!” I snapped after a few minutes of feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. I could take a joke, but hearing the guy who I was supposed to intimidate laugh at me was a real bruise to my ego. 

For a second, I thought he was going to answer my question. He fixed his unusual gaze on me and a smile grew on his face. You’re cute when you’re mad.” 

My mouth hung open and I struggled to regain my composure. “What the fuck did you say to me?” I wasn’t mad he thought I was cute, but how dare he patronize me! I’m not some little girl, I’m the leader of the best known skate gang in Jersey. And while it is true that we didn’t do much fighting (or much of anything, really), we still were feared for what we could do.

“I-I-I……. No, I’m not!” That was the only thing I could think of to say, and in my head, it sounded tough, like I was defending myself successfully. As soon as I said that, it was a different story. I instantly felt like an idiot. I felt like a toddler, pouting up at him, with my childish tone of voice. The height difference made it worse. Three inches was a small number, bu

Gee held his hands up in defeat, yet the lopsided smirk he still wore showed that he thought he could eventually break me down. “Alright, alright. I get it. You’re not cute. Now, where’s the pizza? I’m starving.” Dropping the subject normally wouldn’t work with me- I’m a persistent motherfucker. Nevertheless, I had work to do. My investigation began as soon as he walked in the room.

“I’ll show you down to the basement, the pizza’s there.” He followed me down to the basement, pointing out artwork lining the stairs that he particularly liked.

“Look at how cool this one is!” He stopped at a framed drawing of Edward Scissorhands and Kim, his forlorn expression expressing how he wanted to hold her.  
“Yeah, it’s one of my favorite movies, Burton’s an amazing director, I would dare to say that some of his work is better than classic horror movies.” I always cried when it came on, even though I watched it so often, I could recite the dialogue. 

“I wouldn’t take you for a sappy rom-com kind of guy.” He raised an eyebrow, daring me to challenge him. 

“Okay, firstly, the official description of Wikipedia clearly states it’s a romantic dark fantasy film. Second, there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” He didn’t know anything about me, my past, my likes, my dislikes, and my determination to get to the bottom of the mystery, which was his very being. I seemed calm enough when I was talking to Gee, even so, my mind was racing with theories. His personality was so different than before. In school he seemed shy, not talking to any other person except for me. Now he was being sarcastic. It was like he flipped a switch and everything about him could change. Even his laugh sounded different. Could this all be an act? Could he be hiding his true personality from everyone, and was this his true nature? 

I needed to stop thinking for a bit. I was getting paranoid and freaked out. It was possible that he warmed up to me quickly, or he didn’t like crowds. 

“And there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” He smoothly replied. His eyes, a bright hazel, were now dark with an emotion I couldn’t describe. His skin had a ghastly paleness to it, and his black hair only served to emphasize the shift. He smiled at me, showing off a row of gleaming fangs.

“St-stay away from me!” I stuttered, holding out my arms in an attempt to separate us. He looked so beautiful, I didn’t want to look away. The logical part of my brain screamed out to run, to fight, to do anything that would keep me from the embrace of death. The dumb part of my brain whispered for me to stay where I was, and fed me thoughts about how his rosy lips would feel against mine. 

He approached me, coming closer and closer until our faces were touching. His sickeningly sweet breath seemed to invade my senses. 

“Leave me alone!” I was pressed against the railings, his body blocking any means of escape. When I said that he laughed, and came even closer to me, pressing our chests together. 

“Do you really want me to?” Gee trailed an icy finger along my jaw, smiling slightly when I shuddered at his touch. I didn’t know what to say. He would know if I lied to him, but he was a terrifying, undead creature, who was lusting after my blood. I wanted to live more than the idea of him.

“Leave me alone!” I was pressed against the railings, his body blocking any means of escape. When I said that he laughed, and came even closer to me, pressing our chests together. 

“Do you really want me to?” Gee trailed an icy finger along my jaw, smiling slightly when I shuddered at his touch. I didn’t know what to say. He would know if I lied to him, but he was a terrifying, undead creature, who was lusting after my blood. I wanted to live more than the idea of him.

“You know I can’t lie to you….” I whispered softly, and pressed my cheek into the cold hand that was holding it. He had won, and I could no longer deny it. He won me over with his beauty, his seductive words, our shared interests, and the bond I formed with him before I even saw him.

“What do you want to know? Ask me.” His question was abrupt, considering we were having something of a moment. Regardless, my curiosity needed to be sated. I had to know what he was, and what he wanted from me. 

“You’re impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color and sometimes you speak like- like you’re a completely different person. You never eat or drink anything. I’ve never seen you out in the sunlight…. How old are you?” The inhuman grace which he moved, how his finger kept my head locked in place, despite the weight of my head being heavier, how he always wore a hoodie with the hood up, how he didn’t even bother getting anything during lunch…. It all added up.

“Seventeen.” There were no lines on his face, and he barely had smile lines. Although he looked younger due to his rounded cheeks, his age, at least from what my eyes could tell, looked to be seventeen. Yet if he was really what I thought- knew- he was, then his age was far greater than my lifespan.

“How long have you been seventeen?” I asked the one question that would determine everything. 

“A while.” His casual answer made me pull back, my body still against the railing. His eyes narrowed into slits, as if to mock me, he pressed our faces together once again. His scowl made him look dangerous, moreover, I made a silent vow with myself to never anger him. Gee’s smile eased the thoughts that he would kill me from my mind. 

“I know what you are.” I needed to have courage. I needed to face the truth, no matter if I was scared or not. I needed to accept what was happening. I was hopelessly infatuated with a vampire who I’ve known for barely a day. 

“Say it. Out loud. Say it.” He screamed in my ear, making everything hurt. I could feel the wall I was pressed against shaking, the railing clattering loudly from the echo. 

“An asshole.” 

My last thought before everything went dark was how this sounded eerily like dialogue from the Twilight movies.


	4. I'm (Not) Okay!

I woke up, my eyes heavy, and my head pounding with a brief memory of being pinned against the wall. 

“Where am I?” I mumbled to myself. My surroundings were out of focus, everything hurt too much to attempt any movement. 

A sharp inhale of breath from across the room caught my attention. “You’re okay!” The person who was speaking sounded so happy that I didn’t want to deliver the bad news that I actually felt like shit. 

“Ugh….” I closed my eyes, hoping that the spots dancing in my vision would stop. When I opened them a few minutes later, his face was in front of mine, a wide smile plastered on it.

“Are you alright? I didn’t know what to do with you, so I carried you onto the couch. You’re pretty heavy for such a small guy!“ He laughed, still trying to keep his smile on.

Then I remembered. Gerard attacked me! 

I let out a small screech and frantically began running my hands up and down my neck, searching for any cuts or marks. My hands felt heavy, but I forced them up and down my skin repeatedly, until I was sure that the vampire sitting in front of me hadn’t made me into a member of the undead. 

“Frank, what’s wrong?” He blinked slowly, his face still uncomfortably close to mine. His chest rose and fell slightly, looking, to an unsuspecting observer, very realistic. 

“You….you…..” I pointed a shaking finger at the taller man. “You attacked me!” He rose an eyebrow while frowning slightly.

“Attacked you? We were just talking and then you passed out. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He was really going to lie to my face and act like I was stupid, like I didn’t know what I was talking about. Gee literally confessed that he was an eternal teenager, if that’s not a confession of vampirism, I don’t know what is. But I didn’t want this to get out to the school. I would be called insane by everyone I knew, no one would ever take me seriously. 

“Oh.” I didn’t bother keeping the accusatory tone out of my voice. I could lie to everyone else until I had definite evidence, even so, I wouldn’t lie to him. I wanted him to know that I was not that easily fooled in spite of my near death experience.   
“Yeah…. Do you want to call your mom or something?” He looked concerned, but I knew that lying vampire knew exactly what happened between us.

“No, I’m fine.” To prove my point I slowly stood up, although it felt like the whole room was shaking when I did so. “Can you leave, man? I kinda want to be alone after passing the fuck out.” I made sure my statement was as casual as possible to conceal the shakiness in my voice.

“What if you have like, a concussion? No, no. I’m staying here to make sure you don’t die. I can’t have your mom blaming me for your death if you leave.” I hated to admit it, but he had a point. I must have hit my head pretty hard on the wall, in addition, the odds of the vampire helping me for some reason like, oh, I don’t know… caring about me…. Was slim to none. I didn’t blame him for not caring, I was just a fool who got attached to guys with even the slightest air of mystery about them. 

Despite the protests I wanted to say, how I didn’t need to be watched like a baby bird, my eyes fell shut.

I drifted in and out of sleep the entire night, waking only when I heard voices.

“Mrs. Iero, I have no idea what happened to him.” Gerard’s voice was smooth and calm, a contrast to my mothers screech when she saw me on the couch.

“Oh my god, Mother Mary and all the saints! How did you manage to hurt yourself on those stairs? I knew I never should have left you home alone!” My mother cooed, her brown eyes reflecting the concern of the raven-haired man next to her.

“Mom, I’m fine.” I mumbled, my head already aching. The couch was so soft and comfortable, all I wanted to do was to sink into the cushions and never come out of their warm embrace. I looked up and saw two sets of worried eyes staring at me.

“He was talking to himself earlier.” Gerard interjected, giving me a pointed look, as if I wasn’t telling my mom something. What was this guy on? I was passed out, when could I have been talking to myself? Conspiracy theories of what he was going to do briefly flashed in my mind. He was trying to get me killed, or committed to a loony bin, or locked up in a cell for murder.

“Frankie, I’m making you a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. “ The firmness in my mother’s tone told me not to protest, even though everything in me wanted to insist on my health. I didn’t even bother with a response at this point, figuring that silence would tell her everything that I had to say better than I ever could. I was fine after the attack from the mysterious, most definitely supernatural, guy who I had a tiny crush for even though I had to maintain my status as the deadliest motherfucker under 6 feet tall in all of Jersey, oh yeah, and the simple fact that I had only known this guy for a few days and was ready to declare my love.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short and took so long, personal issues have prevented me from writing, but I'm back and ready to write some longer, better, chapters!


End file.
